


Daughter of Kingsman

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finding your way, First Love, First series attempt, Orphaned, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader is Harry's adoptive daughter, Reader-Insert, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: One rainy night changes Harry's life forever when he finds a baby on Kingsman's doorstep and makes the decision to raise her. As she grows, she dreams of being a Kingsman, following in her adoptive father's footsteps. She doesn't realize she wanted anything more until she meets Harry's other protégé.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a series on here! Let's see how it goes! First chapter is in 3rd pov since I couldn't get a good flow writing reader as a baby. After this I plan on writing 2nd pov. Hopefully it doesn't take away from it! :)  
> *Planning to run parallel to the movie more or less

Fate. Destiny. Our future. We all have our own path to follow and pursue. Sometimes one choice, one moment, can shape that path for the rest of our days. 

This was one such night for Harry Hart. This one stormy evening in London, when he had only been a Kingsman agent for a number of years, would not only shape the rest of his life, but so many other lives he didn’t even realize his choice would touch.

~~~~~

Harry was a gentleman, helping close up the tailor shop that posed as Kingsman’s front with the last worker of the night. It was a rainy night and both men wanted to attempt to get home before it became an outright downpour. 

The rain was starting to grow heavier and the man chuckled. “The suits may be bulletproof, but I’m sad to say they won’t protect us from the rain, mate.”

Harry chuckled in amusement. “Yes, well, a little rain never hurt anyone and I always have my trusty umbrella. Among its many hidden uses it actually can be what others believe it to be.”

“To think an umbrella actually being an umbrella with all the tricks and gadgets we have in this place! Unheard of!” Both men got a good laugh out of that one. 

Harry laughed and heard a clap of thunder overhead. Through the front doors flashed a brilliant light to go hand in hand with the terrifying noise. He didn’t think much of it until he saw another flash, coupled with a silhouette in the door’s window. The man frowned, instinctively grasping the handle of his umbrella to ready himself. In the next flash, the figure moving closer, as if wanting to approach the store, and in the next flash was gone. Harry stepped closer to the door, thunder rumbling ominously overhead. 

“Harry? What are you doin-”

“Shh.” Harry thrust a hand out toward the other man, instantly making him fall quiet. Silently he reached toward the door, hand closing around the golden knob. Lightning still flashed and thunder still rumbled, but somehow it seemed muffled, as if it too was in suspense of what Harry was going to be faced with. He turned the knob slowly, readying himself for whatever may lie on the other side of the mahogany. In one fluid movement, he whipped the door open and jumped back a step, umbrella opening and bringing up its weapons screen for him. 

Instead of someone launching at him in attack, or a deadly bomb ready to go off, he was greeted with a small basket. Frowning, Harry closed his umbrella as he heard a soft sound coming from its depths. A bolt of lightning illuminated the street and in that brief instant, Harry was greeted with a pile of blankets in the basket with a small face amidst them. He rested his umbrella against the door and crouched down. The thunder seemed to have quieted as if in respect for the gentle creature Harry was faced with. He lightly nudged the blankets away from the angelic face, making small eyelids flutter. Harry expected to be met with an anguished cry as infants so often choose to do, but instead a soft yawn escaped the gummy lips and the tiny eyes tiredly blinked before gazing up at him. The baby let out a happy sound, squirming in the confining material as it smiled up at him. He found a smile quickly forming on his own lips as he gazed back at the innocent baby. ”Why hello, little one. Whatever are you doing out in this storm?” He leaned over the basket to glance either way up the street, but there wasn’t a single soul out in the storm. When his gaze returned to the child beneath him, he saw curious eyes watching him. It was almost as if the baby was wondering the same thing. ‘Do you see who left me here?’ With a sigh,he slipped his hands into the basket and carefully pulled the baby into his arms. The baby just seemed to smile brighter, not afraid of him or nervous of this stranger suddenly holding them. 

It was then that he noticed the letter pinned between two blankets that were wrapped around the small form. Keeping the baby secure in one arm, he pulled the paper free, noticing the Kingsman logo on the front. Harry carefully extracted the note from the envelope and read in a hush. “This is my daughter, (Name). I am unable to care for her, but I know Kingman can. Please take care of her and love her.” He returned his gaze to the small girl in his arms. “Left all alone in the pouring rain. What an awful thing to do to a beautiful young lady.” The baby giggled as if flattered by the compliment, but immediately yawned after, eyes closing as she snuggled deeper into his arms to sleep once more.

“Harry?” Finally, the other man approached him, hesitant. “What have you got there?” Harry stood up and turned so the man could see. He gasped. “A baby?! And someone just left it here? Why on Earth would someone do a thing like that? How horrible!” He looked up, but Harry was just staring at the perfect little girl in his arms. The man frowned and tilted his head slightly, eyes etched with concern. “Harry…?” He began again tentatively and even though Harry still didn’t look up, he could tell Harry was listening this time. “Harry? What are you going to do? Surely, you can’t thi-”

“I will care for her. (Name).” Sleepy eyes opened to meet his. “Would you like that?”

The baby’s sleepy smile and how she relaxed further into his arms was all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first chapter! Thoughts? Please review and comment or kudos even because I want to know how I did. :) Next chapter will have Eggsy! The chapters also won't be word for word to the movie, but I'm planning on following the same adventure. Stay tuned!


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I already have ideas in mind for chapter 3 which I'm planning to be the last age jump chapter beside possible flashbacks. Anywho let me know what you think! For those of you interested in seeing where the story goes feedback inspires me to post faster. So enjoy! :)

~~~7 years later~~~

You smiled as you tossed a ball across the room, watching with glee as your dog scampered after it. Well, he wasn’t your dog technically, but you loved him as if he was. Happily the dog bounded back, snatched it up, and ran back to politely deposit the now wet ball in your lap. He wasn’t exactly a puppy anymore, but he still had plenty of spring in his step and chasing after his favorite ball always gave him a burst of energy. It probably helped too you paced him and would simply shower him in affection and praise when you could see him start to get winded, small tail wagging fast enough to become a brown blur behind him. 

The lock began to shift in the front door and you jumped to your feet. “C’mon, Mr. Pickles! Harry’s home!” The dog barked in agreement and the two of you raced to the front of the house to greet him. As you neared the front hall, you paused and watched quietly from around the wall. The door opened, revealing a weary looking Harry and it was only then that you hurried forward. He knew you were more than capable of being left home alone for short periods but always told you to make sure to only let him through that door. “Welcome home!” Mr. Pickles barked his greeting as he dashed over, paws resting on Harry’s thigh. The man gave him a tired smile and bent to rub his head. The dog’s tongue lolled, tail wagging as he delighted in the loving action. Then he moved away to allow you your turn. It was this strange unspoken rule between girl and dog that even if you both greeted Harry in unison either Mr. Pickles would greet him first or you would greet him together. The dog was far from hostile, but he had known Harry longer and somehow it felt right to you.

“How was your trip?” You bounded over to throw your arms around Harry’s neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He set his bag down and pulled you in for a tight hug, arms trembling ever so slightly as he held you. Immediately you knew something wasn’t right. You pulled back, eyes searching his, small voice timid.”Harry...what’s wrong…?” 

It was an odd dynamic you and Harry had. Even though he had raised you like child and parent, you had always called him Harry and he had never hidden from you the fact he wasn’t your biological father. He was startled at how intelligent you were and how quickly you picked things up. Even at a young age, you could understand literature that should have been far above your level and could even prepare simple meals, though regardless of how mature and clever you were he limited your use of the stove when he was away. Thus it was due to this unusual yet loving relationship that he could be honest with you and treat you with the truth. Harry couldn’t tell you everything about Kingsman, but you may have been the youngest person ever to know as many of its secrets as you knew.

“I...lost a good man today. All because I was foolish and made a grave mistake that cost the man his life. He...had a family...a wife and son…” Finally, after the hours of travel time and debriefing, finally Harry allowed himself to shed tears for his fallen friend. He pulled his glasses from his face, scrubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. Mr. Pickles whined softly, resting his head on his paws and laying down to watch his owner quietly grieve. 

You wrapped your small arms around Harry in a hug, putting all the strength your tiny body could muster into the embrace. “It wasn’t your fault. You always tell me nobody's perfect and people make mistakes.”

“I should have known, (Name). Plain and simple... I should have been more thorough. Now I have to go tell a woman that she has become a widow. Tell his son that his father will never walk through the front door again. All because I made an amateur mistake…”

“Let me go with you!” He looked at you startled and you could still see the tears in his eyes. “When I got sad the other day for breaking the vase in the hall, you cheered me up. You told me accidents happen and friends can help you feel better about your mistakes!”

Harry was hesitant about the idea to say the least. Technically this was Kingsman business. It wasn’t really his place to bring you. However, it wasn’t a matter he could sit on and he wasn’t sure he would be able to maintain a calm facade if he faced her at the moment on his own. You gave him a strength he didn't have without you. Besides which he also hoped to bring you into the fold someday, make you a Kingsman one day. You certainly had the making for it.

Perhaps against his better judgement he nodded. “Alright, (Name).”

~~~~~

Even though you knew it helped Harry having you there, you weren't sure you should have come. You were glad you could help Harry, but you could do nothing to help except stand silently at his side as he gave her the news. The woman was crying and upset, understandably so. It made you sad and uneasy as you stood beside Harry feeling terribly uncomfortable, hands wringing the air behind you. His face was calm, voice level as he told the woman her husband had died, stayed that steady even as he told her he couldn’t give her the details of his death. You weren't sure if her tears or how calm Harry was being upset you more. Both were fairly unsettling

She let out a sob and you turned away, walking over to where her son sat, silently staring at a snow globe. You sat across from him and gave him a small smile. “Hi. I’m (Name). What’s your name?” 

He stared at the globe some more and you frowned. “Harry told me your name is Gary. I’m sorry about your dad, Gary…”

When he didn’t respond again, you let out a soft sigh. Maybe he was just too numb from the news to talk. You started to get up and he spoke, though it was so quiet you almost missed it. “...my friends call me, Eggsy…”

Oh? Maybe he'd talk to you after all. “Hi, Eggsy. I-” 

“Hello, young man.” Harry crouched down beside Eggsy and you fell quiet, standing and looking back to the mother who was sobbing against her hand. Your heart twisted at the sight and you turned back to the conversation beside you. “Can you keep this safe for me?” He handed a Kingsman medal to Eggsy and the boy studied it intently, once again silent. “Take good care of your mom, alright?” Eggsy nodded and Harry stood, business concluded. “Come along, (Name).”

You nodded and glanced back at Eggsy before leaning down to give him a brief hug. “Just remember why that metal is special and you’ll be okay. We'll be watching you. You won't be alone, Eggsy...” You hurried after Harry, the boy’s eyes trained on your back in confusion and wonder as you left. As Harry opened the door and you headed outside, you shot one more glance at the younger boy. He gave you a small smile and raised his hand in a wave. You smiled at him back, relieved he'd be okay, and raised your hand in a wave as well before leaving.

As you and Harry walked to the car, he glanced down at you. “So we'll be watching the boy, will we?”

You nodded firmly. “His mom is heartbroken and I could tell he was trying to hide how sad he was so she wouldn't get even more upset. He's looking out for his mom and someone needs to look out for him.”

Harry smiled at you as he opened the passenger side door and watched you climb into the vehicle. As he slid into his own seat and turned the key, he noticed you yawn. “That's rather noble of you, but how do you suppose we go about managing that?”

Harry began to drive and for a moment the two of you sat in silence. Then you spoke up, soft and slow. “I will...when I'm older.”

“Oh?” Harry let his eyes drift over to you for a moment, watching you gnaw on your lip in contemplation. “That's quite a commitment. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” You nodded and he saw that familiar fire in your eyes you got whenever you were challenged and became determined to overcome a hurdle. “I can still keep doing my training and stuff, but I can keep an eye on him and make sure he's okay too. Not just him, either. I want to be able to protect and help lots of people...” You looked at him shyly. “...like you do, Harry.”

One of Harry’s hands left the steering wheel and gently took yours, giving it a squeeze. You smiled at the contact. Harry was a sweet gentleman and an excellent parental figure, but random affectionate gestures like this weren't as often as you'd like. If you hugged him, he'd hug back, but usually you were the one instigating it. “I'm so very proud of the young woman you are becoming, (Name). It feels like just yesterday I found you and decided to care for you. Now you are doing the same for another, wanting to better yourself even further though you are an already astounding lady.” The man paused, thinking. “I suppose this means you'll want to increase your training further, hmmm?”

You giggled. “Thanks, Harry! Sounds like fun!”

He snorted, smiling in amusement. “Little minx. Not sure where you learned such cheeky behavior from. It certainly wasn't me.” 

“Nope. You're professional and I'm trouble.” A wider yawn parted your lips again and you leaned into your seat. “That's why we get along so well...opposites...attract…” 

Harry glanced at you and grinned, seeing you had nodded off. Maturity and intellect aside you were still a young girl and it was terribly late after all. He smiled at the road, thinking about your last comment as he drove.

If only all his trouble was as taxing as you, then he would be out of work in a heartbeat.


	3. Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Did a lot of revising for this one, but this is the final product! The next chapter I plan on actually taking plans during the movie whereas this one was more to establish things. This chapter should be the last major time jump aside from possible flashbacks and such. As always feedback is certainly welcome! Hope you enjoy! :)

~~~16 years later~~~

A loud noise by your ear made your eyes glide open. You yawned, stretching out across your bed. The sheets were extremely neat, but this didn't particularly surprise you. It had been the middle of the night when you got home and you were running on zero energy at the time. Rolling onto your stomach, you groped around for your alarm clock, shutting off the obscene noise and switching on the radio. It took a minute before you came across a popular song you rather enjoyed. A slow smile spread across your lips at the find before you climbed out of bed.

You took in the messy room with a frown. “How tired was I last night?” Your jacket, dress shirt, shoes, and basically everything aside from underwear and tank top were scattered around the floor, hastily discarded in your desire to get some sleep. Mentally chastising yourself at such laziness, regardless the reason, you gathered your clothes up and put them in their proper places. Your eyes scanned over your small apartment for any other issues that needed immediate attention. Besides your stomach impatiently grumbling for breakfast, everything seemed fine for now. 

Putting the kettle on to make yourself some tea, you ate a muffin, gazing out the window at the city laid out before you. Cars drove by and people walked by on the sidewalk, their days already begun. The window was closed, leaving the bustle to silently pass in front of your eyes, apartment silent except for the soft music emanating from your radio. Even after three years of living on your own, it still felt strange most mornings not waking up and greeting Harry. True he wasn't a far distance and you saw him often enough at work, but not living together after so many years was a change. It got lonely sometimes. 

You turned and leaned your back on the counter to stare at the far wall, pursing your lips. Well, not too lonely. Your neighbors kept things interesting enough, in both good and bad ways. At least you didn't wake up to yelling or things slamming this morning. Ahhh small blessings.

The kettle began to whistle beside you, demanding attention, and you poured your tea, drinking slowly. It was an odd habit you had. Even if you weren't thirsty you had to have a cup of tea in the morning, a routine activity Harry had unintentionally drilled into you. When you asked why, he simply said waiting for the water to boil gave one time to fully awaken and reflect on the day’s agenda before launching into things. As a child, impatiently wanting to go play and have fun, it seemed tedious and frustrating, but as an adult you understood and appreciated it. 

If it weren't for the time to think, you may have forgotten all about your package. You had been expecting something this past week you were away and asked your neighbor to hold onto it for you until you got back. Good. An excuse to go pay them a visit. Humming to the new song on the radio, you finished your breakfast and got changed. Since the last mission had been so long, you had the day off today to recoup and catch up on things. That being the case, you hung up your suit, smoothing the material with a fondness. “I promise I'll bring you in for repairs and a good washing later, okay, old friend?” The suit stayed silent, but you beamed brighter nonetheless. You had other suits now, but this was your favorite. It was your eighteenth birthday present from Harry and your very first Kingsman suit. He had been so proud when Arthur agreed to allow you into the business. True you weren't an actual Kingsman, though you still pined for the position with all your heart, but you were something of an honorary one. Kingsman was more than just its handful of agents. It needed tailors, weapon designers, hackers, all the works for any spy organization. Being in the place you were in meant you could assist in specific missions and assignments, though some things were still classified and kept out of your reach. Somehow Harry seemed hesitant about letting you take that final step into becoming an official Kingsman, however. Maybe it was just him being protective of his child and worried about the increased danger you'd be put in. Sometimes you may go off on your own in a mission, but you were never completely alone in your mission like a Kingsman could be. It was more risky and extremely more dangerous than what you did now. Maybe he thought you just weren't ready yet. Regardless the reason, it was fine with you for now. All the slots were filled and for one to open meant someone would have to retire or worse.

None of the Kingsman were planning on retiring anytime soon, but you were more than willing to wait for a slot to open via retirement versus the more upsetting option.

Rummaging through your closet, that had definitely seen more organized days, you pulled out casual dress pants, a fitted tank top, and threw your favorite jacket on. It was an average outfit, but still flattering enough to draw attention from wandering eyes. As you brushed your hair in front of your mirror, you noticed how your top clung to you in just the right ways, appealing, but still suitable for a proper lady. A curious thought floated into your head, wondering if a certain someone may notice as well. Bah! You're just friends. Still...it'd be amusing to see...

You shook your head, brushing the absurd thought away, and slipped your glasses on. True you weren't working today, but they helped you see and it was easier than explaining why you only wore them sometimes yet had no evidence of contacts in your apartment. Fortunately, Harry had had your pair made a bit more stylish and feminine for you, so you enjoyed wearing them even more. Locking your door behind you, it was barely a minute before you were standing before your neighbor’s door, knocking politely. Considering you had barely been up an hour or two, it was late into the afternoon, sun hanging low and lazy in the sky.

Muffled talking sounded on the other side of the door and then the door was swinging open to show an irritated looking Eggsy. “What?” Your eyes widened in surprise at his grouchy response and immediately his expression became full of regret, his own eyes widening as he realized his tone. “I'm sorry, (Name). Just been a rough morning already.” His look softened into a gentler one, small smile appearing. “What's up?” 

You gave him an understanding smile. Eggsy was always nothing but a sweetheart to you and it was completely justified why he may get too overwhelmed or frustrated from time to time. Plus, you knew it wasn't directed at you. “Oh, nothing much. Was just curious if my package happened to come while I was away?”

“Yeah. Couple of days ago. I'll go get it.” He nodded for you to come in while he tracked it down and you stepped inside. Three years ago you had approached Harry about the idea of keeping a closer eye on Eggsy and his mom and, after a lot of back and forth, he gave in. Eventually you were going to live on your own so he couldn't really say where you were and weren't allowed to live after all. Naturally you became fast friends with Eggsy, his mom, and sister. Dean was another story. Every time you saw that sorry excuse for a human being, all sorts of justified retribution for him came to mind. Between your wide array of Kingsman gadgets and your physical training he wouldn't stand a chance. Yet, Harry insisted you maintain your cover as just an average neighbor, which wasn't hard to do. When you had to leave for Kingsman business, you called it ‘work’ and it was a simple enough excuse. The only trying part was seeing Eggsy every day and sometimes seeing him sporting new bruises or a limp to his walk. It made your heart ache and fists clench every time.

As you shut the door behind you, you noticed Michelle with Dean on the couch and one of Dean’s pals lounging on the arm chair. You smiled at the woman who gave you a shy smile in return. It broke your heart when you thought of how different this woman had become from the one you met all those years ago. “Hello, Michelle. How are you?”

“Very good, (Name). Thank you.” Dean squeezed his arm around her tighter and she grew quiet, turning her attention back to the show everyone was watching on the television before you came in. 

You had no intention of going and joining Dean or his neanderthal friend watch their TV show so you let your gaze drift around the apartment. Sometimes you'd come over and help Michelle clean or keep her company or to spend time with Eggsy, but usually with Dean there you'd stay away and you knew Eggsy preferred it too. One less person to upset Dean and have his anger directed at.

A soft noise to your left drew your attention and you smiled, looking down. “Hey, angel…” Daisy looked up at you from where she laid in her playpen, limbs wiggling anxiously. Her face began to scrunch and redden, soft whimpers beginning to sound from her. “Oh, sweetie...c’mere…” You reached down and gently picked her up. Her squirming calmed some as you rested her on your hip, one tiny arm reaching behind your back to hold onto you. “Shhh...were you upset because you weren't getting cuddles?” She seemed to be calming down and staring at you curiously. “What? Something on my face?” You made a silly face and she giggled. “There's that little laugh I love to hear!” Your fingers danced over her belly, making her squirm and laugh. The little girl was so precious she always melted your heart. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Michelle watching, small smile on her face.

“Here ya go, (Name)...” Eggsy came back in the room, carrying a small box and paused when he noticed you holding his sister. His head tilted slightly at the sight.

A blush crept up your neck as you hurriedly put Daisy back in her playpen and turned back to him. “Sorry...she was fidgeting and I wanted to help.”

“No problem. She loves you and you can always make her smile.” The two of you exchanged a shy smile at the awkward moment and his eyes widened as if suddenly recalling the box in his hand. “Right. So, here. Your package.”

He passed you the box and you smiled. “Thanks. Oh! I picked up another onesie for Daisy when I was on my trip I'll bring by later.”

“Ya know you really don't have to do that every time you go away.”

You grinned. “It's tradition. Now I'll let you do your thing and go take care of my package.”

Dean’s friend popped the cap off his beer and gave you a lewd glare. “Why don't ya stay, doll? I have a package you can take care of!” He began to laugh and Dean grinned at his friend’s joke.

Your inner agent wanted to grab one of the nearby empty beer bottles and whip it at Dean’s friend, but instead you gave a sweet smile at the drunken man. “My apologies, but I fear I prefer the packages I handle to be a bit more...substantial.” Eggsy bit back a laugh as you noticed the man trying to figure out what exactly you had just said. Smirking, you shifted your attention back to Eggsy and gestured to the box in your hands. “What? It’s a big box. Come to think of it do you have time to stop by and grab the onesie? I have to run out to check on a few things and don't want to forget to give it to you. I can drop this off at my apartment and give it to you real quick.”

He glanced back at the room, but shrugged. “Don't think I'm much needed here, so yeah. Sure.” His eyes flicked to the playpen before going back to you and you offered a smile, a silent answer. He gave you a grateful look before scooping up the little girl. “C’mon, then. What do ya say to a little field trip, hmmm?” His sister just gazed at him quietly and you opened the door with a smile. 

The two of you walked over to your apartment and you pulled out a smaller playpen from your closet. Eggsy had come to your place often enough to escape Dean and you wanted him to have somewhere for Daisy when he brought her. There was also a small supply of diapers, baby food, and a few toys in the apartment along with other baby necessities for times when Eggsy asked you to babysit in a hurry. He set her down and she continued to gaze up at him for a moment before looking around as if puzzled by the sudden change of scenery. 

You placed the box on your table and began to sort through your bags from the trip before raising up the tiny garment in victory. “Ah-ha! I knew it was in there somewhere! What do you think, Eggsy?” The material was a pale pink with little Eiffel Towers, Arc De Triomphes, and the word ‘Paris’ written in script covering it. 

He let out a slight laugh. “Bit girly, ain't it?”

“Well, she is a girl after all…” Did he not like it?

“Why Paris?” His tone held more interest as he touched the material, rubbing it between his fingers.

“Oh, that's where my trip was. I was helping my dad with a move.”

His eyes flicked back to yours. “Your dad lives in Paris?” 

“Well, not exactly. It was work related.” Technically, is was true. It was Kingsman business after all. “Anyway I'm sure she'll look adorable in it!”

“Yeah.” He chuckled, taking the gift from you before meeting your eyes again. “Thank you for all your help.”

Grinning, you bumped his shoulder. “Hey, what are neighbors for, right?”

He laughed and walked back over to Daisy, picking her up and getting ready to head home. “Don't see any of our other neighbors doing what you do, but sure.” Eggsy opened the door before throwing a grin over his shoulder at you. “We definitely lucked out having you as a neighbor then, (Name)!” With the soft click of the door closing, he was headed back home, leaving you with a happy-go-lucky look on your face.

“So you consider intervening with me during an illegal drug trade ‘helping with a move?’” 

If it weren't for your training, you would have probably shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. Instead you started slightly, coming out of your peaceful daze and turned to the voice behind you. Harry was sitting at your kitchen table, legs crossed as he rested his clasped hands on his knee. Harry wore his Kingsman suit and glasses, umbrella hanging off his arm, making you internally sigh. There goes your day off. “Harry, I think it'd scare me more at this point if you actually came in through the front door. Isn't It ungentlemanly to sneak up on a lady anyway?”

He gave you an amused look, eyebrow raised. “You did not appear scared to me and you quite enjoyed it as a child.”

You laughed at this. “I'm just teasing, Harry, but fair enough. And yes. Technically they were moving product. So it was a move...of sorts.”

He snorted softly, smiling to himself. “You've always excelled at getting yourself out of sticky situations with quick thinking. I must admit that was rather clever phrasing.”

“Thank you. So what is it? Should I offer tea or are we heading out?” 

“Out, I'm afraid. Merlin was able to decipher some of the information on that phone you borrowed off one of the gang members.” He stood and gave you an exhausted look. “While I'm glad you gathered the intel for us, I really wish you would use different means when on a mission with me.”

Your head tilted innocently as you shrugged your jacket off your shoulders. “I know it's not the most polite thing to pickpocket, but I figured it would be useful to the mis-”

“That was not what I was referring to.”

Your hand paused, hanging in the air mid throw, ready to toss your jacket on your bed. Glancing back at Harry, you gave him a confused look. “Then what did you mean?”

He sighed and walked swiftly toward the door. “Your flirting, my dear. It's nothing out of line, but as your father it can get somewhat stressful watching you flirt, even for the sake of a mission.” His hand rested on the doorknob to your apartment before he glanced back at you, a flicker of mischief in his eyes. “Though I suppose it would have been borderline cruel to stop you from it this time, considering he looked quite a bit like a certain someone.”

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you driving at, Harry?”

He chuckled, striding back over to you and softly kissing the top of your head, giving you a one-armed hug, other hand holding his umbrella. You gave him a curious look as he moved once more to the front of the apartment and opened the door. “You're a smart girl, (Name). You tell me. I'll be seeing you at the office presently.” His head dipped in a small nod before he closed the door behind him.

Racing to the door you whipped it open and looked for Harry, ready to demand what he had meant, but there was no one around. Frowning you looked this way and that, but there was no sign of the man. 

“Ugh.” You leaned against the doorframe with a huff, arms crossed. “Man appears and disappears like a bloody ghost.” A wry smile found it's way to your lips. “Well, it's not exactly saving the world, but best head off to work before I get a lecture from Harry about punctuality. Again.” You laughed to yourself as you walked back into your apartment to change into your suit, Harry’s passing comment brushed into a dusty corner of your mind for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I also wanted to throw this out there! I'm still debating the exact role of the reader in the future as far the Lancelot training. Whatever I go with, if I put her im the position to have a puppy like the others let me know if you have an idea for breed, gender, and/or name. The final verdict may be swayed based on ideas for future ideas I have etc but I value input! Thanks everyone! :)


End file.
